Pagans night watch
by bobbyboy303
Summary: When Ajay becomes foxy and pagan becomes a night guard what is going to happen.
1. breaking and entering

I enter freddy fazbears pizzaria one day because i heard that they have the best pizza in the world. I order a meat lovers pizza and as I am waiting i see something move i see a a giant duck at least i thought is was a duck but later I found out it was a Chicken. But there was something about that chicken that i didn't like something scary something that makes it evil. Then I thought i would stay a bit later to see if the animatronics change. I found out there were two other animatronics on the stage. Also I found another in the "kids cove" mangled on the floor then I felt a metal hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw the chicken. He scowled at me and said "watch your back Ajay" I ran off screaming when a rabbit with a mime face jumped in front of me "there's no escaping us" it shouted at me I ran out of the pizzeria and called the police. When I got home the police interrogated me about the animatronics and what happened at the pizzaria the police just said i have mental issues "but it did happen" I told them but they ignored me and left.

I thought to myself that i should sneak into the restaurant and see if i am crazy or if i am seeing what I think i'm seeing. I got my black pants, my black shirt, my black jacket and my black ski mask I am prepared I said to my self. I grabbed a brick on my way to fazbears kitchen to smash a window but when i got there chic was at the window waiting for me "this is my chance" I said "i can kill that ducken that tried to kill me!" I threw the brick at it but it did a matrix dodge and survived. The ducken then came towards me and grabbed me by the neck and said the foxy will love your soul then the duck strangled me and put my soul into an animatronic that now I am able to control but the other animatronics mustn't like me because they hide me in the back room but not much for longer.

**A/N If I get ****at least 2 people favourite this story I will continue**


	2. pagan comes

**News article ****said that a job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria has opened. do you want the job!**

A man in a pink suit took this job and I recognised the man ,pagan, from years ago when i visited kyrat he said he was the king of kyrat but will he be the king of fazbears pizzeria.

Right now i am trying to get used to this suit but it is hard but when i do get used to the suit I will be killing Pagan when he won't know it. "Hello" I heard a voice behind me I turned around and saw The puppet "what do you want now?" I asked him "I want to be your friend" He replied "go and creep someone else out you little...!" I stopped there because I heard a screeching noise like a door that needs to be oiled "that must be pagan in his wittle pink suit!" i shouted a bit too loud. 'Now the fun begins' i thought


	3. NIGHT ONE

I went over to inspect the door but it was only Chica "Don't do that to me, I thought you were Pagan!"  
"Who's pagan?" asked the Puppet  
"Pagan is the night watcher." Chica answered  
"Yes, but we will not kill him just yet," I stated "we will scare him till he can take no more and kill him on the last day of his job"  
"Why?" asked the Puppet  
"He thinks he is king of Kyrat, but he could never be the king of this place," Chica answered  
"Tonight we will make him think his crazy" I told my new colleagues  
"How Crazy" Asked Chica  
"Crazy enough to think a potato is flying around his room" Stated the Puppet  
"Yes that exactly" I said back  
"Did you know that i see potatoes flying around my room sometimes" Bonnie butted in  
"BONNIE!" We all shouted "Don't scare us like that"  
"Well I just came to tell you the night watch starts in five minutes"  
"Okay" I said and I moved to my place behind a curtain in pirate cove.

That night i didn't do much but talk to puppet behind my curtain, I really started to like the guy now, he is annoying but he is funny. After about two hours of talking he did start to drive me a bit crazy so i told him to leave and scare Pagan. When he left I heard a sound from above me so i looked up to see what it was and i realised Bonnie was right potatos do fly around your room, Puppet must have made me go insane. I wanted to see what was going around the joint so i stuck my head out of the curtain and almost instantaneously I heard a scream come from the watch room and i realised it was me that made him scream, I put my head back through the curtain and he stopped "I can't be that ugly." I put my head through the curtain again and the same thing happend.  
"I guess i am that ugly."  
The puppet then came back and started talking about how he annoyed Chica  
"I annnoyed Chica like so much, I followed her everywhere and then scared her and Pagan"  
"Well done" I congratulated him  
"Yeah and this is only the first night of his job he still has another four nights here"  
"Well this is a better job than I thought" I stated. Then I heard a ticking noise  
"What's that ticking noise Mr Puppet"  
"Oh well that's the clock that sounds an alarm at six O'clock in the morning so it will be going about..."

**DING-DONG-DING YAAAAAAAAAAY**


End file.
